Ameato
| titel = Ameato | interpret = w-inds | cover = 300px | single_name = Ameato | datum = 23. April 2008 | tracks = Ameato One love leave me alone Ameato (instrumental) | dauer = 16:11 Minuten | bild = 300px | tv_dauer = 01:31 Minuten | episoden = Episode 077 - Episode 089 }} 'Ameato ist das siebte Ending des Animes und wurde von der Band w-inds beigesteuert. Es ist das erste Ending der Future Arc, enthält jedoch keine Informationen bezüglich dieses Arcs. thumb|left|250px|Normales Cover Romanji itsumo no deguchi wo tobidashite ikima jiuninno no nagare ni awasete EVERYDAY EVERYDAY kasuka na hikari gasashikonde ameagari no machi sora wo miagete RAINYDAY RAINYDAY sewashinai DAY BY DAY AND NIGHT ame gatte kuruma sakete kimi no motohe ON THE RUN niji no ato oi kakeru GROOVIN' tokiha nagarete OH MY! omoi wo dai te OH LET DON'T LET ME DOWN GONNA LET GO mata setane gomen yo kimi no teno hira kara omoi ga sora he mau yo chiisa na yuuki wo motte a shita he kake teyukuyo I SAY YES! toki wo koe te deae ta kimi ga boku nikuretamono mou ONE STEP! kimi wo mamotte mirai kanae ru ai gasokoniaruhazusa Full Version Romanji Itsumo no deguchi wo tobidashite Yukikau hito to nagare ni makasete Everyday everyday Kasukana hikari ga sashikonde Ameagari no machi sora miagete Rainy day rainy day Sewashinai day by day and night Ame agette kuruma sakete Kimi no moto e on the run Niji no ato oikakeru grooving Toki wa nagarete (Oh my!) omoi wo daite Oh let don't let me down gonna let go Matasetane gomenyo Kimi no te no hira kara omoi ga sora e mau yo Chiisana yuuki wo motte ashita e kaketeyukuyo I say yes!! toki wo koete Deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono Mou One step!! kimi wo mamotte Mirai kanaeru ai ga soko ni aru hazusa Haretara itsumono kafeterasu de (=cafeterrace) Kimagurena sora wa marude bokura no Everyday everyday Sora kara maichiru hanabira ga Kisetsu no kawari wo kanji saseru yo Rainy day rainy day Surechigau days & weekend Dakara motto kimi no soba de Akegata made through the night Ame no ato futari no sekai wa Kagayaki dashite yume wo egaite Oh let don't let me down gonna let go Me wo tojite goran yo Kimi ni tsutaetakatta omoi wa kotoba janakute Chiisana te wo nigitte itsudemo soba ni iru yo I say yes!! toki wo koete Deaeta kimi no egao itsumademo Mou One step!! mayowanaide Sunao na kokoro de yume kanaete miseru yo This time is never gonna stop!! Kakemeguru kono shunkan This time is never gonna stop!! Tomaranai kimi no Love song Bure-ki wo kakenai de I say yes!! toki wo koete Deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono Mou One step!! kimi wo mamotte Mirai kanaeru ai ga soko ni aru hazusa I say yes!! toki wo koete Deaeta kimi no egao itsumademo Mou One step!! mayowanaide Sunao na kokoro de yume kanaete miseru yo en:Ameato Kategorie:Ending Kategorie:Future Arc Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:OST